


Only You

by 7thweasley



Category: The Maze Runner - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Maze - AU, No WICKED - AU, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, There is a huge spider in my apartment - AU, They're in college...so college AU?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt meet Thomas, their apartment building neighbor, when they hear the disruption caused by a spider in Thomas' apartment. They later thank the spider for introducing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minho was awoken by a loud crash followed by several muffled curses. His first thought was that it was Newt, but he was still fast asleep next to him. A glance to the digital clock on the dresser told him it was almost 11 in the morning.

A dull thud sounded, and this time Newt woke too. "What the bloody hell is that noise?" he asked Minho, rubbing his eyes.

"No idea, I'm gonna go check it out."

Minho slipped from the covers and pulled on pants and a tshirt, so if he did confront someone, he wouldn't be naked. He heard Newt do the same behind him. There was more swearing, and now it was evident it was coming from across the hall of their apartment building floor.

Minho, followed by Newt, left their apartment and went to knock on their neighbor's door. From inside, someone yelled, "It's open! Please come in!"

Minho did as told, and opened the door. In the kitchen, on top of the counter, stood a man about Minho and Newt's age. He was rather attractive, Minho and Newt noticed, and looked especially so as concentrated as he was. Dark eyebrows furrowed above chocolate colored eyes. He held a broom above his head, and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Uh...Can we help you?" Newt asked the man on the counter. 

"There's this slinthead spider. I swear, man, it was shucking huge," the man said, still clutching the broom.

"How big?" Minho asked.

The man held up his hands to demonstrate. About three inches both ways. "Sweet," Minho said. "Where'd this sucker go?"

"Saw him last behind the napkin holder," the man motioned towards the table, which had napkins askew all over it. "I went to grab a napkin, and bam! I think he's behind the cabinet now."

Newt looked under the table while Minho scooted the cabinet away from the wall. A good sized spider scurried out from it and back onto the table.

The man raised his broom. "Wait!" Minho said, holding up his hands. "Gimme a plastic cup or something. I want this baby for class."

The man looked at Newt for an explanation. "He's majoring in entomology," Newt told him.

The man nodded and got Minho the cup. In one swift movement, Minho had the spider in the cup, and flipped it right side up, clamping his hand down over the top.

The man set his broom on the counter and hope down. "You guys are lifesavers," he told them.

"Anytime," Newt said. "By the way, what's your name? I don't think we've seen you around here before."

"Sorry. I'm Thomas. I just moved into the apartment. I used to live in a dorm on campus for my first two years, but it got a little crowded." Thomas held out his hand to Newt to shake, then to Minho who kinda shook hands with the spider cup.

"I'm Minho and this is Isaac. We go to college here as well. What's your major?"

"Electric engineering, baby," Thomas said enthusiastically, turning to Newt.

"I'm not actually Isaac. That's what he likes to call me because he thinks he's bloody clever. I'm Newt, I'm a physics major. Minho thought it was funny to call me Isaac – 'cause you know, Isaac Newton," Newt said, trying to sound annoyed.

"I think that's clever, for what that's worth," Thomas said, smiling, his eyes lingering on Newt, and then looking at Minho. "Well, thanks for the help. I'd invite you to stay for a bit, but I have to work soon. I'll see you around, yeah?"

Minho and Newt nodded their agreement and thanks. They said goodbye and let themselves out of the apartment.

Once back over to their own flat, Minho deposited the spider in one of the small plastic terrariums on a shelf that housed many of Minho's six- or eight-legged children. 

"I've never seen one this big before, must've been eating like a king," he said mostly to himself, squinting in on the creepy crawly. 

Newt hummed in acknowledgement, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. When Minho joined him there, he was still humming. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he said into Newt's ear.

Newt blushed. "Nothing."

"You're humming. I know you're thinking about something."

Newt put down the pan and turned to face Minho, and looped his hands around his neck like they were slow dancing.

"I'm sure you're thinking the same thing, or at least know what I'm thinking."

"Alright, but I want to hear you say it."

Newt sighed, giving a tiny smile to Minho. "Fine. This Thomas was rather attractive..."

"And?"

"I'd say he certainly liked the looks of us."

"Narcissistic," Minho laughed, "but good that."

Newt turned back to the food. "I saw the way he looked at your arms. I was just wondering if...nevermind."

"You were thinking about Alby," Minho said, not questioning. "The two of us and Alby. You were thinking this Thomas guy could be like our Alby."

Newt cracked the eggs into the frying pan. "Well, yes. But it didn't work out with Alby. The whole, three people in a relationship thing."

"Having three people was awesome. The sex was superb."

"Hey, the sex is still pretty good. But just because Alby didn't get it, doesn't mean Thomas won't," Minho said soothingly, rubbing circles around Newt's navel.

"What are we talking about, we just met him! We don't even know if he's gay..."

"Did you see him? He's gay, or at least he likes dudes," Minho laughed.

"Fair enough."

~~~

Two days later, Newt knocked on Thomas' apartment door. The door opened, and Thomas' face broke into a wide smile at seeing Newt.

"Hey! I was hoping it was you or Minho. What's up?"

"Minho and I were going to grab a late lunch down at this little restaurant on the corner, where we know the owner. Care to join us?" Newt said, leaning in the doorway, trying to calm his nerves.

"Of course, let me change into something not singed from electric wires. Come on in, I'll be just a moment," Thomas said, heading off towards the apartment's hallway.

If Newt stepped slightly forward more (which he did) he had the perfect view of Thomas' muscular back tugging off and on shirts. He had very nice shoulder blades.

He jumped back quickly when Thomas exited the bedroom, but Thomas pretended not to notice. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

As they neared the restaurant, Thomas looked up at the sign. "I love this place! You guys know the owner?" he said.

"Yup," Minho said. "Frypan was actually a mutual friend of ours before we even knew each other. He was the one who set us up." 

"And how well that worked," Newt smiled at Minho, blushing slightly.

Minho laughed and put a muscular arm around Newt. Thomas looked down at his shoes, feeling like he was intruding. He had had suspicions of their partnership.

"Let's go get a booth, yeah?" Minho said.

"Good that."

 

Over their food, they laughed and told stories almost like they'd known each other for way longer. 

Newt told Thomas about his childhood in Great Britain as well as his love for piano. and in turn Minho joked that he grew up in Korea.

"No, you didn't, you shank," Newt laughed, sliding across the seat to nudge him. "Really, Thomas," he said to the other man, "You can hardly believe what he says, with the amount of bluffing he does."

Thomas smiled as he took a sip from his water. 

"Okay, personal question time," Thomas said, "How long have you two been together? And no bluffing, Minho," he pointed.

"Just about three years, isn't it? He moved here, and met Frypan. Frypan could tell he didn't know anyone, so he introduced him to Alby and me. Hit off immediately," Minho said.

Thomas looked at Newt, who just nodded. "Three years."

Thomas could see a slight blush creeping onto Newt's fair skin. It was adorable. 

"Who's Alby?"

Minho glanced over at Newt, silently asking permission to tell. Newt sipped at his lemonade.

"Alby was our previous...partner," Minho said awkwardly.

"He was both of your's partner?"

"Yep. Polyamorous relationship," Newt said, putting his lemonade down. He noticed Thomas' gaze as he slowly ran his tongue over his lips. "Didn't work out though, he wasn't as comfortable with it as we were."

Thomas nodded and was about to say something when their waiter came up and asked for their order.

~~~

"That was fun. We need to do that more often," Minho said as they got back to the apartment building.

"Definitely," Thomas said.

"I don't know how much you like football–" Newt began.

"He means soccer," Minho interrupted.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Whichever. Thursday night at 5 the game is on. We are having a few people over to watch. You're invited as well."

Thomas smiled. "Yeah, of course. I'll see you then. Have a nice rest of the evening," he said, and then went into his apartment.

 

When Minho and Newt got into their own apartment, they lazily flopped onto their couch. "I think that went very well," Newt said after a moment.

Minho nodded in agreement. Newt sighed in contentment. "You're bad," Minho said after even more silence.

"And how am I bad?" Newt objected folding his legs up towards himself and turning to Minho next to him.

"You're very readable, Isaac. You have the hots for him."

Newt made a false offended face. "And what, you don't?"

Minho leaned over and Newt scooted to put his head on his shoulder. "I'm not the one who wouldn't take my eyes off of him, probably imagining putting my mouth on all 72 of those moles on his face, neck and chest," Minho purred.

Newt snorted into Minho's neck, causing the latter to jump. "Seventy-two moles? You've counted? You shank, you say I'm bad!" 

"I'm just very observant!"

Newt laughed, and then went completely serious. "I'm still going to put my mouth all over you, moles or no moles," Newt then whispered into Minho's ear.

Minho licked his lips, then to Newt's pretend objection, he picked up the smaller man and carried him bridal style into their bedroom.

~~~

On Thursday morning, Thomas rose early for a run. He loved running, despite how tired it made him. But the ache in his muscles was a good one, and running often let him clear his mind.

He could not for the life of him figure out Minho and Newt. He knew he was very much attracted to both of them (who wouldn't be?), and he had caught Newt staring at him as he had changed. They had mentioned a past polyamorous relationship, seemingly on purpose...but Thomas didn't want to assume they wanted him, or even liked him.

Narcissist, he told himself as he set out on his run. 

What he did know was that he couldn't wait to watch the soccer game with them. Even if he didn't particularly care for soccer. But first, before the game, he had classes and homework to do.

~~~

"Do you think this looks too dressy?" Newt asked Minho as he stood in front of the mirror. They were getting the house and themselves ready for guests.

"You look like you go to one of those fancy British all-male boarding schools. I know you're trying to impress him, but you don't have to be so formal, Isaac," Minho told him, looking over at him as he pulled on a shirt.

"But I did go to a fancy British all-male boarding school," Newt complained, "and I don't want to look too sloppy."

"Jeans and a tshirt aren't sloppy," Minho reasoned.

"Whatever you say," Newt said, starting to change.

~~~

The first guest to arrive was Frypan, who brought several items of food from his restaurant. Next came Winston, and several more of their college friends.

Not long after, they could hear (not that they were listening for it) Thomas' door open and close, followed by a knock on their own. "I'll get it," Minho said, pardoning himself from Newt and Winston.

"Thomas! Glad you came, shuckface" Minho said, smiling and letting him in.

"Me too," Thomas said. He looked around their apartment sort of awkwardly. "You really did keep that spider," he said, pointing towards Minho's shelf of creatures.

"What, you think I'd lie?" Minho joked, elbowing him and then steering him towards Newt and Winston.

"Hey, Newt," Thomas said shyly.

"Hey, Tommy. Thanks for coming. This is Winston."

Winston held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Minho and Newt grabbed Thomas again and pulled him towards more people, introducing them as if Thomas was a prize to show off.

After the meet-and-greet parade, Thomas, Minho and Newt got food and sat down on the couch in front of the television.

"Hey, that's my potato chip!" Thomas protested as Minho snuck a chip off of his plate.

"But this is our house. Food's in it, so it's ours," Minho said, and gave a playful evil laugh. 

"People are here, I'm here. Does that make us yours?" Thomas said, playing along.

"Yes, but only you," Minho said slyly.

Thomas turned back to look at the screen in hopes that Minho and Newt didn't see the red creep into his cheeks.

"Don't embarrass him, Minho," Newt giggled, obviously seeing Thomas blush.

"Wasn't trying to," Minho mocked and laid back into the couch, arm around Newt. He very deliberately made no move to take his hand off Thomas' mid-thigh.

~~~

Thomas stayed long after the rest of the guests left, getting even drunker with Minho and Newt. Newt was acting sophisticated as he sat on the floor, and was having wine instead of beer, although the act was interrupted by small hiccups. 

"Enjoying that wine, huh, Isaac?" Minho said, motioning towards Newt's glass with his bottle.

Newt nodded enthusiastically. "Very...fruity," he said with another hiccup.

"Most wine is," Thomas replied.

"Oh shut it, Tommy," Newt laughed, "you know what I meant."

"Can I get you another beer, Thomas?" Minho asked him.

"Sure, thanks."

Newt gently set his glass on the table and laid down on the carpet, staring at the ceiling. Thomas watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

Minho came back with two more beers. "Cheers," he said, handing one to Thomas, who took a gulp of it.

"Can I try some of that, Tommy?" Newt asked from his position on the floor, pointing in Thomas' general direction.

"Sure," Thomas said and handed him his beer, helping him clamp his hand around it so it wouldn't fall. Newt sat up and took a sip of Thomas' beer.

After a moment, he said, "Who am I kidding, this beer is way better than this wine."

Thomas and Minho laughed. Thomas got up and took Newt's wine glass into the kitchen and got himself a beer, letting Newt have his.

"So, Tommy," Newt said once he came back. "We've meant to ask you..."

"Would you be interested in joining us?" Minho finished.

"Joining you?"

"As our third, he means," Newt clarified.

"Like Alby?"

"Well, sorta. In the way we all were in a relationship," Minho said.

Thomas thought for a second. "Hell, yeah."

Minho and Newt broke out into smiles, followed by Thomas.

"I'll drink to that."


	3. Chapter 3

By four months later, Thomas had moved in with his two boyfriends (as he now was no longer uncomfortable calling them that). He got to wake up to them everyday – well, usually. A lot of the time Minho went off for runs while Newt and Thomas slept, but then would be back within an hour or two to shower and get back into bed with them.

Thomas was happy. He was also having the best sex of his life, but that was a side bonus. The saying "the more the merrier" certainly rings true.

Even when finals approached, he was content just to sit at a table in some cafe with Newt by his side and Minho across from him, absentmindedly flicking Thomas' papers. 

When finals at long last were over, they had a celebratory day-in. They spent all day in bed. They did fuck a few times, but it mainly consisted of Newt and Thomas resting their heads on Minho's biceps, the three of them talking and laughing.

 

But, three months later, something seemed to bother Minho. He left to ran much earlier and came back later, and seemed a little detached from Thomas, and even Newt.

One morning, once Minho had left to run, Thomas brought it up with Newt.

"Have I done something? Is that why he's...distant?" Thomas said quietly into Newt's soft blonde hair as they spooned.

"Of course not, Tommy," Newt said solemnly, flipping over so he could look at Thomas. "He won't say so, but I think he's almost waiting for you to leave. Alby left after a couple months. Said he couldn't love two people at once. He favored me over Minho, and specifically told Minho that. I know Minho was never fond of Alby like he is with you, but Alby still left him. I just think he's making himself distant so if you leave it won't affect him so much."

"But I'm not going to leave, at least I don't want to," Thomas told Newt, pulling him closer to his chest.

"I know that, I just think you need to tell Minho that," Newt advised.

"I will, I will."

Two hours later, Minho came home sweaty and hopped into the shower. Thomas and Newt had fallen back asleep, so Minho crawled back into bed, behind Newt.

~~~

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauties," Minho said when Thomas and Newt finally woke up.

"I'm prettier than you'll ever be," Newt mumbled to Minho, pulling his head out from under the pillow.

"Yeah, but I'm manlier."

Thomas rubbed his eyes. "If you're the prettiest, and you're the manliest, what does that make me?"

"Lucky," Newt laughed, kissing Thomas then Minho.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. Care to join me?" Minho asked.

"Wait, Minho," Newt said, looking over at Thomas, "I'll make breakfast, Tommy needs to tell you something. I'm a better cook anyway." He kissed them again and then left the room.

"Better than shuckface over here, but I'm the best," Minho called after him.

Minho sat on the edge of the bed, and Thomas sat up to face him.

"How was your run?" Thomas started out.

"It was fine. Get to your point," Minho said gently.

"I'm not planning on leaving, y'know. Not like Alby did," Thomas said, cutting the chase and putting a hand on Minho's arm. "At least, I don't want to leave. You and Newt could kick me out if I was endangering anything."

Minho was quiet for a long time, but then shook his head. "You're no problem, shuckface. I just thought...I don't know." He sighed and leaned into Thomas. Thomas smiled, because Minho rarely rested on anyone, insisting that he had them lean on him. Big macho Minho.

Thomas kissed his forehead. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Before Isaac fights the toaster to the death again."

"Agreed. This is the third toaster within 6 weeks. We can't lose another."

~~~

A year later, they hit a rough patch. Thomas lost his job and struggled to find a new one. With Newt already unemployed, Minho was the only one supporting them.

So they had to make sacrifices. They couldn't afford for Newt to his physical therapy for his leg every week. Newt told them to drop that first, since it was "doing bloody nothing," even though Thomas and Minho quickly noticed Newt's limp increase. Even after years of knowing Minho, he wouldn't tell him what happened, so Thomas and Minho didn't ask.

After a couple more months, they dropped their lease of the apartment, and moved somewhere cheaper. However, cheaper meant moving to a bad neighborhood, but they lived almost on the bus line so they barely had to walk a ways to and from class or work.

But they kept afloat just fine, and Thomas picked up a job in the retail industry. It didn't pay very well, but it got them along better than they recently had.

~~~

"Newt, you gotta wake up. Your first class is in 45 minutes," Thomas said, gently nudging Newt awake.

Newt groaned and shoved his head back into Thomas' chest.

"Come on, you'll be upset later if you don't go. I'll make you breakfast while you get ready," Thomas persisted, trying to free himself from Minho, who had him held tightly in his sleep.

Newt sat on the edge of the bed and yawned loudly. He looked over at Thomas, who was still struggling to detach from Minho's arms.

"Min," Newt said sleepily, "let my boyfriend go so he can make me breakfast." He leaned over and slapped Minho's shoulder gently.

"Is that the only reason you're helping me? Breakfast?" Thomas joked.

"'Bout all you're good for, shuckface," Newt retorted playfully.

"You didn't seem to think that was my only strong suit last night when I made that noise come from you–"

"Shhhhhh, maybe I will leave you to Minho's clutches, for such a scandalous comment, Tommy," Newt said, already pretending to leave him.

Thomas could hear Newt laughing at him as Thomas made strained noises to move Minho.

"Come on, Minho, let me go," he grunted. Good god Minho had a strong grip, even in sleep.

"What?" Minho asked, jerking awake.

"I said, let me go so I can make breakfast for us before we have to go to class."

"Fine, but only if it's scrambled eggs."

"Of course," Thomas said, kissing Minho and then heading for the kitchen.

~~~

Minho was done with his classes first that day, so he got home first. Thomas arrived home next, to a note from Minho (who refused to text) saying that he went for a run.

After scanning the fridge and pantry for potential dinner candidates, Thomas texted Newt:

"Do you mind picking up spaghetti or ramen noodles for dinner on your way home?"

Newt replied a couple minutes later with:

"No problem. Class is almost done. I'll be home within a half hour," followed by a series of emojis displaying the general idea of affection.

Thomas shook his head at Newt's use of emojis. He was ridiculous.

"Thanks. Love you. Be safe."

"I'll beat them shanks with my Ragu pasta sauce."

~~~

Minho had set out with the intention of a nice short run, maybe 20 minutes long. But like most runs, he got caught up in the exhilaration and adrenaline and the run went after that. Newt told Minho he ran like something was chasing him. Maybe something was.

About forty minutes in, Minho's phone started buzzing in long patterns, meaning someone was calling.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and Thomas' goofy smile contact photo met his gaze. Smiling, Minho hit the answer button.

"What's up, shuckface?" Minho said, panting slightly.

However, Thomas didn't match Minho's lighthearted tone.

"Minho, I need you back home right now." Thomas' voice was urgent, and laced with worry. Minho started running towards their apartment immediately.

"What is it, what's happened?"

"It's Newt."

Minho's blood ran cold. "What happened to him?"

Minho could hear Thomas trying to stifle sobs on the other end. "Thomas–"

"He's been shot. On his way home from the grocery store," Thomas openly sobbed into the phone. "Please, Min, come home. We can get a cab to the hospital."

"I'll be there within five minutes. I love you."

"I love you too."

Minho raced to the apartment. He was running to something, not from. He was running to Newt, and Thomas.

On the sidewalk in front of the building, Thomas paced back and forth, running his hand through his short hair. 

"Thomas!" Minho said, nearly running into him. He grabbed him in his arms for a moment, before they ran to hail a cab.

~~~

"You have to let us see him!" Minho yelled at the poor hospital desk clerk, slamming his hand down on her desk, always taking the classy approach.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let anyone in to the emergency room that isn't family or specified on insurance forms!" the clerk told him.

Thomas turned to Minho, rubbing his hands on his face, and said just to him, "We don't even have insurance, of course we aren't on insurance forms."

"Please, just let us see him. We are the closest thing to family he's got here–" Thomas said to the clerk.

"'Closest thing to family' doesn't count. I apologize, but I can't admit you. He's in surgery at the moment anyway," the clerk reasoned, "Go and sit over there, and I'll see what I can do after he's out of surgery."

Admitting defeat, Thomas dragged Minho over to the small bench of the ER waiting room. Minho put his arm around Thomas' shoulder, aware of but not caring about the stares given to them of other people waiting.

"I just feel so helpless, not doing anything, just waiting," Thomas said, running his hands through his hair again.

"Tell me what happened," Minho said, rubbing his thumb on Thomas' arm.

"I don't know the whole thing, but I asked Newt to get stuff for me to cook for dinner tonight, since we were out of food. That meant he had to walk home, but I just thought: it's only a block away, he'll be fine," Thomas recited.

"Go on."

"I was in the kitchen, with the window open, and I heard it. Sounded like a truck backfiring. Of course, I ran to the noise, in case someone was hurt. On the corner...Newt was lying there, bleeding on the cement...some homeless teenager running off with the grocery bag. He shot Newt for three shucking boxes of ramen noodles!"

"So you called the ambulance?"

Thomas shook his head. "The little old lady next door did." 

A nurse came from the hallway. She asked the clerk something, who pointed to Minho and Thomas.

The nurse crossed the room to where they were sitting. Minho and Thomas got to their feet to talk to him.

"Are you the ones here for Isaac Newton?" he said in a low rumbling voice.

They both nodded. "Is he okay? Will he be okay?"

The nurse held up his hands to silence them. "The surgery may take a little while, but the bullet ricocheted off his skull and didn't go through, so we expect him to live."

Thomas pulled Minho into a hug, and them beamed at the nurse. "Thank God. Thank you. Thank you."

The nurse nodded. "Like I said, it'll be a couple hours, but you guys can stay here and wait or go get some food. Someone will get or call you when he's out."

~~~

They sat on those benches for what seemed like an eternity, munching on the sandwiches Minho ran out to get them. Thomas seemed determined to stay awake, but around 2 am, he drifted off on Minho's shoulder.

An hour later, Minho gently shook Thomas awake.

"We're allowed in, now," he told him.

As alert as they could be at 3 in the morning, Minho and Thomas followed the same nurse down the hallway, and then into a small room.

Thomas and Minho stopped at the door when they saw Newt. Minho grabbed Thomas' hand, and they slowly approached Newt's bed, where he was unconscious.

His head, as well as part of his chest and shoulder area, was bandaged heavily. He was breathing evenly, but it would be easy to think he was dead.

Thomas turned to the nurse behind them. "Can we touch him?"

The nurse nodded. "Press the call button if you need anything," he said and left the room.

Thomas walked around the side of the bed, and grabbed Newt's right hand and Minho took his left, pressing it to his lips.

"This is my fault," Thomas said quietly.

"Slim it. Don't think that for a moment."

"I sent him to the store to get food–"

"So we could eat. It's not your fault some crazy starving shank decided to try and blow Newt's brains out for a box of noodles," Minho said bitterly.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"His brains aren't blown out. He's fine."

"Exactly. So don't go on about how it's 'your fault'. He'd say the same thing. 'It's not your bloody fault, Tommy. Stop mothering me.'"

"Your Newt impression sucks," Thomas laughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sure it's better than yours."

"I don't impersonate Newt. I'd rather leave Newt to be Newt."

"Let's let Newt have some peace. Come sit on me; we can sleep."

Thomas have Newt's hand a faint squeeze and walked over to Minho. Even if Thomas was almost as big as Minho, he still managed to curl up on his lap and rest his head on his shoulder. He poked Minho in the pectoral forcefully.

"What was that for?"

"Your atrocious Newt impression."

"Go to sleep, shuckface."

~~~

The next three days were composed of silent waiting. Newt continued to be unconscious, and Thomas and Minho continued to spend every free minute possible at the hospital beside him. He shouldn't wake up alone.

Newt's nurses all told Minho and Thomas that this was expected. He had undergone a fair bit of trauma, and it was good for him to sleep. 

Thomas would watch Newt breath evenly in and out while he slept, his own breathing matching the rhythm. He looked peaceful, even if he was all bandaged up. This thought in turn calmed Thomas down, for which Minho was grateful (he didn't know if he could stand anymore of the leg-shaking or pacing for one more minute).

~~~

Five days after he was shot, Newt slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the white walls and his boyfriends who greeted him with wide grins and hand squeezes.

However happy they were, he was in terrible pain, rating it a seven when asked. His nurses kicked up the morphine, and he slowly slunk back into slumber.

But when he woke up the next day, he stayed awake for a couple hours; long enough for a visit with Thomas and Minho and some lunch at least.

He could tell Thomas and Minho were trying to act normal and keep their cool for his sake. They would tell him about their days, then ask about his, to which he would always reply, "These bloody white walls." He was bored beyond imagination, and wanted to go home and sleep curled up in front of Thomas with Minho's arm stretched across Thomas to Newt. But he would be out for weeks. He was missing classes, and though most professors gave him an excused absence ("It's not my shucking fault I was shot in the head"), he was still expected to make up most of the work.

Occasionally, Minho and Thomas spent the night at the hospital with Newt. They were not allowed in bed with him, but it was doubtful they would all fit anyway. The other nights though, they would leave only when kicked out of Newt's room and take a cab home. They'd lie together in the darkness of their bedroom for a while, not really saying anything, just missing their third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make up the bullet ricochetting thing up I swear. I researched how Malala survived being shot in the head, and used that. Also, that is definitely how Newt survived in TDC yeah he didn't die nope


	4. Chapter 4

Newt was discharged 5 weeks later, despite how he still slept the days away and was dizzy when standing. 

The night before, Minho was at the hospital getting Newt's stuff together while Thomas decorated their small apartment with "Welcome Home" banners and streamers. 

 

The next morning, Thomas helped Newt slowly maneuver his way over his bandages and out of the hospital gown, into jeans and a tshirt.

"I feel bloody normal again," Newt sighed with relief.

"I dunno, the hospital gown was quite your look," Thomas told him.

"Slim it," Newt said, but he smiled, closing his eyes and steadying himself.

"Ta-da!" Minho said from the doorway of the room, presenting Newt's wheelchair. He spun the chair around in circles before jerking it to a halt.

"Do I have to go in a wheelchair?" Newt complained to the nurse behind Minho.

"Unless you are up to walking for a bit, yes," she said apologetically.

"Fine," Newt said, leaning into Thomas. "But Thomas is steering, not Minho. I'm worried about his driving skills, and I don't think I can handle any wheelies."

"It's not yours anymore; it's chosen me," Minho said, now sitting in the chair and spinning himself, "but you can take a seat here," he said and patted his leg. Thomas and Newt walked over so he could sit atop Minho, and Thomas grabbed Newt's bag and wheeled them out of the hospital.

~~~

"Welcome home, Newtie," Minho said as they arrived in their apartment.

"You cleaned," Newt said, appreciating that his two boyfriends hadn't wrecked their living space while he was gone.

"I didn't–" Minho guffawed, "Thomas did. The windows even smell like lemons."

"Thomas was all domestic," Newt crooned.

"But are you not thankful that I was?"

"Fair point. Wheel me to the kitchen, I want real food!"

~~~

Newt slept most of the week after his return home, and while he told Minho and Thomas he was fine, they grew increasingly worried.

One miracle did happen upon them, though. A corporation called WICKED took up Newt's hospital bills, even if they had no connection to the corporation. 

Eight days after Newt came home, he came down with a fever and what he called a migraine. He couldn't stand up, and needed Minho or Thomas to help him to the bathroom. His coordination was off, and he had trouble even voicing what was wrong.

Thomas broke down and called Newt's doctor. This couldn't be normal.

~~~

Days later, Minho found himself in the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously texting Thomas who was at work. Minho had taken Newt in for a scan that morning.

The hospital told him that they were going to keep Newt until the results were back, and sent Minho back to their apartment to grab Newt's clothes and toiletries.

On his second trip home from the hospital, Thomas called Minho.

"What did they say?" Thomas asked as soon as he picked up.

"They're going to keep him there until the results are through. Who knows how long that will be, but I don't think there's a better option."

Thomas sighed, muffling the phone sound. "I agree. Still don't like it, I'd rather him be home."

"He was miserable at home, you saw. At least if he's miserable at the hospital they can pump him full of morphine."

Thomas was silent except for his heavy breathing.

"Hey, Thomas – he'll be alright. We'll be alright."

"Hope you're right."

Thomas mumbled something about getting back to work and hung up.

 

Minho thought about what he promised Thomas, and if what he said is true. If Newt isn't alright, will he and Thomas be? Newt, for a while, was their glue. What if Thomas really only loved Newt, and was ready to leave Minho?

Something in Minho told him he was being ridiculous. He knew Thomas loved him. For one, he told him. But he could see it in the brewed pot of coffee waiting for him in the morning after a run, even if neither Newt nor Thomas drank coffee. He heard it in the messages Thomas left him while he was in class or working. He saw it on Thomas' face whenever he came home, no matter how long he was gone. Thomas loved Minho, and Minho loved Thomas. They both loved Newt. They would be okay.


End file.
